They Always Leave
by BeingCrazyIsn'tEnough
Summary: People process death in many ways. Felicity processes by "moving on" and pushing her emotions aside. But this time, it doesn't go quite as planned. This story takes place after the events that happen in 3x09.
1. Chapter 1

"Dig. Where is he, Dig?" Felicity said, pacing in front of her computer monitors.

"Felicity, you have to calm down." Dig grabbed Felicity's shoulder but she just pushed his hand away and kept on walking

"How am I meant to calm down?! It's been 3 days. He should be back by now."

"He'll be back, Felicity," Diggle said, trying to reassure her. But it didn't work. All it did was make her sadder.

"Dig, he left. He left us. He left me," Felicity said, falling to her knees and putting her head in her hands.

"Felicity, you have to let it out."

"He left and I'm terrified that he won't came back." And that's when she let it out and began to cry. Dig walked over to her and placed his hand on her back. "They always leave. And they never come back."

"Oh, Felicity," Dig said kneeling next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll never leave, but you need give him time." They sat there on the cold concrete floor in the foundry for hours. They both sat in silence as Felicity fell asleep in Diggle's arms. He picked Felicity up and placed her in the cot.

**_The next morning_**…

Felicity woke up to the smell of Oliver on her skin. It must have rubbed off on her from his pillow.

"Dig," Felicity said stretching her arms. "Dig, are you there?"

"I'm over here," he said packing a pack.

"Dig, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. I'm going to try and find Oliver."

"No. No, you can't go. You can't leave me." Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oliver. Oliver, is that you?" Felicity said running towards the stairs. "Nyssa? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I thought it was right to tell you. In respect to Oliver."

"Nyssa, what are you saying? Where is Oliver?"

"Oliver is dead." Those words. Those three simplistic words. They tore Felicity apart. They ruined her. They broke her heart.

"No. No, no, no. I can't. Dig," Felicity said running towards Diggle. "He can't be dead."

"You probably should leave, Nyssa. But thank you for telling us."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Just to let you know, he died an honourable death."

"No death is honourable," Felicity said facing Nyssa. "Now leave, please."

"Again, I'm sorry." She turned and walked out of the foundry.

"Felicity, I'm sorry," he said tearing up.

"I never got to tell him I loved him."

They spent the rest of the day mourning in the foundry. That night, both Felicity and Roy spent the night at Diggle's apartment. All they needed was family. They needed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick thing, I may have changed the title. This one just suits the story better. Sorry for any confusion. Disclaimer: All of the characters and original plot belongs to the amazing writers of Arrow. However, the ideas are mine.

"Felicity, are you down here?" Roy said walking down the steps into the foundry. Felicity had spent the past week staying in the foundry.

"Yep. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Dig sent me to check on you."

"Well, you can tell him that I'm fine. Someone needs to be here in case Oliver comes back," Felicity said, avoiding eye contact.

"Felicity," Roy said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's not coming back. I'm sorry but it's been a week."

"Please Roy. He's going to come back," Felicity said tearing up. "He said he would." Roy walked over to Felicity and wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry. It seemed like she had been crying nonstop for the past week.

"Felicity, it okay," he said rubbing her back. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Alright." She tried her best to hold back the tears. Roy help Felicity gather her things and drove her home.

"Are you going to be alright here, by yourself? I can stay if you want?" Roy offered.

"That would be really great. It's just that everything keeps replaying over and over again and I just need someone."

"Hey, it's okay. You just head to bed and get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch."

**_The next morning…_**

"Morning Roy," Felicity said handing him a mug of coffee.

"Good morning Felicity. How you going?"

"Good, good. I've had an idea. I'm going to move. Not out of Starling but I need a new scene. I need a change."

"Hey, I don't need any more convincing. It's a good idea. It'll clear your head."

"Thanks Roy."

"Well, we better start looking," Roy said grabbing his tablet. "It's go time."

**_A few hours later…_**

"I think I found it. Look," she said passing her laptop to Roy.

"Ooooooooh, it's super cute," he teased. "No but seriously, it looks great."

"I know right. It's close to work; it's far from the foundry, it quite big and the rent is pretty cheap."

"So, when are you going to move in?"

"I've got to buy it first idiot," she said smiling. But that smile quickly vanished. "Thank you."

"For what?" Roy questioned.

"For distracting me. Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me like he did." Roy stood up from the couch and hugged Felicity.

"I won't leave you. I promise Felicity."

**_The next day…_**

"I did it. Look Roy."

"You did it Felicity. You got the apartment."

"I know. Do you know that I haven't moved since this place," she said falling onto the couch. "Now I can move on. I can start fresh."

"So, when do can we start packing?"

"I've got a bunch of boxes in the attic. If you help me get them, we can start now."

"Then let's get a move on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dig," Felicity said sitting across from him.

"It's been a little over two weeks. How've you been?"

"I'm good. I'm good," she said taking a sip of her coffee. She and Dig had now made morning coffee their thing. It was a great distraction and a way to make sure they don't drift apart

"That's good. Roy told me you're moving. How's it going?"

"Yeah, it's going great. I'm nearly all moved in. It's gone extremely quickly. Speaking of Roy, how the late night vigilante-ing going?"

"He's been working really hard."

"I know. I've only seen him once in the past week. He said he wouldn't leave but… he's slowly drifting away."

"You mean he's slowly becoming Oliver." As Dig said this, Felicity noticed something in of the corner of her eye. It was her. It was the person who killed Oliver. Thea. "Felicity, what is it?"

"It's her. It's Thea."

"Felicity, you need to calm down. It wasn't her fault." Dig took hold of her hand but she just pushed it away. Felicity was filled with anger.

"Yes it was. She's the reason he left. It's all her fault."

"It wasn't her fault. Malcom made her kill Sara."

"Then why isn't Malcom Merlin dead? Why is it Oliver?"

"John Diggle, right? You're a friend of Oliver's," Thea said walking to their tables.

"Hi Thea."

"Hey, do you have any idea where he is? Oh, hey. You're Felicity, right?"

"He's camping. In Death Valley," Felicity said in a passive aggressive tone.

"He's in California? And last time I checked, he hated deserts."

"Well, maybe he lied," she said standing up from her chair. "You know a lot about that don't you? Lying?"

"Excuse me?" Thea said puzzled.

"I think we're done here," Dig cut in. "Come on Felicity, we better go. Sorry we couldn't be of any help Thea. Bye." Dig grabbed Felicity's arm and led her out of the Café.

**_A little bit over an hour later…_**

"Are you calm now?"

"No Dig, I'm not. And please stop asking. I am not calm. I am not okay. I am not happy and I can't imagine any possible way I could ever be. But I'm going to push through. I'm going to move on. No matter how hard it is."

"Felicity, I'm sorry but can't take this out on Thea or anybody else. This was Oliver's mistake. It was Oliver's choice."

"Well, he made the wrong one."

"It wasn't the first time he did. He once told me that all he wanted for you is happiness. He wanted you to be happy."

"Well, isn't it ironic that the only time I was truly happy was when I was with him," Felicity said chocking back the tears. "I miss him Dig."

"I miss him too," Diggle said hugging Felicity.

"There's so much hugging when someone dies."

"Oh, Felicity," He laughed.

"Well, since you're here, can you help me lift the last couple boxes and the couch? It's too heavy for me to carry and I'm nearly all moved out."

"Sure Felicity."

**_A couple of hours later…_**

"Hey, would you, Sara and Lyla like to come over to dinner? Roy's going to be here. We could treat it like a housewarming party?" Felicity offered.

"Sure. Lyla could do dessert if you like?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay Dig. It's hard on all of us. I'm going to head down stairs to grab the last box."

"Okay. Where do you want me to put this one?"

"You can put in my bedroom. I'll be back in a sec," she said walking down the stair in her new apartment.

Diggle carried the box into the bedroom and placed it on the bed. He looked around her room, something seemed awfully familiar. Then he saw it, in the top draw of her bedside table. It was green. It was Oliver's hood.

"Dig, what's up?" she said walking into her room. She saw him holding the hood in his hands. "Oh. I'm sorry Dig. I just needed something to remember him by."

Dig didn't say anything. He just put the hood down and turned around. It looked like he had been crying. He then walking towards Felicity and wrapped his arms around her. And they just stood there, hugging and crying until their legs hurt.

"I better start cooking dinner."

"Yeah, I should probably get home and pick up Lyla and Sara. I'll see you when I get back," Diggle said patting her on the back. "I'll pick a Roy as well."

"Thanks Dig." Felicity was all alone. Walked over to her bed and picked up the hood. She slipped the hood over her head. Her knees became week and she fell to the floor next to her bed. She then pulled the hood up to cover her mouth and started to cry.

"Oliver… God… Oliver… If you're out there, please… please come back. You promised, remember… We need you… I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh hey, Ray. I see you've found me new apartment," Felicity said after she opened her front door.

"It wasn't that hard. You literally live a block away from work now. Speaking of work, have you considered my proposal?" Ray said inviting himself into her apartment. He sat down on her new couch.

"What proposal?" she said sitting down next to him.

"The one from three weeks ago. About saving the city and the suit and everything else?"

"Oh, right. Well, there's been…um…another…um…death in the family."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry but I really need your help. I can't do this whole saving thing on my own."

"I don't know, Ray. It just doesn't seem right. Well, at least not right now."

"Felicity, I need you. This city needs you."

"Ray, I can't. And the city can wait."

"But I can't, Felicity. Please, don't make me beg. Cause you know that I will, "He said making Felicity giggle a little. "I'll get down on my knees and grovel. Please, don't make me." He took Felicity's hands and slowly bent his knees.

"Okay, okay. I'll help. But there have got to be some guide lines."

"Sure, sure. Anything." He stood up from his knees but not letting go of hands.

"No extremely late nights; No coffee, lunch or dinner runs." Ray nodded in approval. "No shoulder touching and No, absolutely NO shirtless workouts."

"Thank you Felicity. I don't know how to repay you."

"You can just promise me that there will be no more shirtless workouts." They both cracked up into laughter. This is the happiest she had been since she heard the news about Oliver. And that's when all the emotions came flooding back. And it hurt. It hurt just as bad as the first time. But it didn't hurt for the same reasons. It was so painful because for the first time, she somehow forgot about Oliver. She felt like she had betrayed a part of herself. Like she had betrayed Oliver. But Oliver was gone and was never coming back.

"Felicity? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but it'll heal over time."

"That's a very positive outlook."

"I'm the kind of glass-half-full person. Well, can I see it? And by it I mean the A.T.O.M suit?"

"Sure. I'll take you there."

**_A few hours later_**

"The suit was pretty awesome," Felicity said walking out of Palmer Technologies with Ray.

"Well, it was pretty easy to make considering that I own a whole company."

"Don't get smug, Mr Palmer," Felicity smirked.

"Sure thing, Ms Smoak," he laughed. "Um… would you possibly like to grab some food?"

"I don't know Ray."

"Sorry Felicity, I was out of line."

"No Ray, you weren't. It's just that I've been going through a rough patch."

"Again Felicity, I'm sorry and I just want to let you know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ray. And, yes, some food would be great."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Ray, but only in a platonic way."

"Cause that went last time," Ray joked. "Alright, it's only platonic."

The next two hours went by fast. They had dinner at the closest Big Belly Burger and talked about ways to improve the A.T.O.M suit. After they finished eating, Ray drove Felicity home, walked her to her door and hugged her goodnight. And that was it. There was no kiss; no awkward conversations and no lingering looks.

Felicity walked into apartment, turned on the lights and put her bag down. Then she walked into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas which consisted of her MIT sweater and boxer shorts. She then walked to her fridge and grabbed a pint of choc mint ice cream. She could never live without her ice cream. Felicity then sat down on her couch and switch on her favourite episodes of Doctor Who.

Eight episodes later, she heard a knock at her door. Someone knocked on her front door at 1:00 in the morning. Felicity was angry. She was pissed that she had to put down her glass of wine and her third pint of ice cream. She padded barefoot across the cold wooden floor and opened the door.

"What… the… fuck," Felicity gasped.

"Felicity," he said.

"Oliver…"


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity woke up dazed and confused. She did know how she ended up lying on her couch. The last thing she remembered was opening the door and seeing him. She sat up and noticed a silhouette standing in her kitchen.

"Oliver, is that you?" she said, standing up from her couch.

"Felicity, you need to sit down."

"What happened," she panicked.

"You fainted," he said as gently grabbed her arm and led her to the couch. Felicity stood firm in her place and looked Oliver directly into his eyes.

"Oliver, where have you been." She started to tear up.

"Felicity, please not now."

"Then when, Oliver? Tell me. Where have you been? " She pushed his right shoulder. " What have you been doing?" she said shoving the opposite shoulder. Oliver winced in pain. "Oliver! What is wrong with you? You died!"

"I'm okay now. But I'm not dead. "

"No, no, no. You died. You're not real. I must be hallucinating."

"Felicity, I'm not dead." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "I'm real."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Felicity." He leaned down and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. She rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him gently. It was so different from their first kiss. It was passionate and extreme, for lack of a better word. There was nothing else that Felicity wanted then this.

"Oliver, I need you to promise me something."

"Oh course, Felicity."

"Please don't leave me again."

"Never, Felicity. I will never leave you."

* * *

><p>AU:<p>

Hey guys, this is the last chapter of this story. Sorry I haven't updated lately. The holiday season is just so hectic. Thanks for reading.

Toodles :P


End file.
